La Isla
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Un secreto se descubre... Un peligro asecha... 2D es mas descerebrado de lo que creiamos... sobreviviran?
1. Chapter 1

Bla bla Damon... Bla bla Jamie... Bla bla Pulpito... ustedes saben

Akuma estaba en su habitación recostada sobre la cama mordiendo la punta de un bolígrafo mientras leía en un papel.

"El destino se encapricha

_en reunirnos,_

_La magia no hace efecto_

_Si no estas conmigo_

_Se que estar juntos_

_Parece algo extraño_

_Pero se muy bien ahora_

_Cuanto te amo_

_Quiero que me digas que me amas_

_Que me digas que me adoras_

_Que me pidas que nunca me vaya_

_Porque eso es lo que siento_

_Esta en mi en todo momento_

_Quiero que el amor nos envuelva esta vez_

_El destino trata_

_de unirnos,_

_La magia funciona_

_Marcando el camino_

_Se que nuestro amor_

_Es algo extraño_

_Pero siempre_

_Sabrás que te amo_

_Quiero que me digas que me amas_

_Que me digas que me adoras_

_Que me pidas que nunca me vaya_

_Porque eso es lo que siento_

_Esta en mi en todo momento_

_Quiero que el amor nos envuelva esta vez"_

_ Es muy cursi para mi estilo... pero me gusta- decía para si la diablesa. Se levanto arrojó el bolígrafo por ahí y se dirigió a la winnebago.

En la Winne Murdoc se encontraba practicando con el bajo mientras alimentaba a Cortez. Al escuchar la puerta abrió y dejo pasar a su princesa.

_ Ven aquí y dame un besito, muñeca...- le decía el satanista a la ojiverde con una vos que rayaba el limite entre seductor y pervertido.

_ Tengo algo mejor que un besito.. te daré el beso si te gusta esto-dijo ella extendiéndole el papel que estaba escribiendo antes- te escribí una canción.

_ WOW... –el bajista la leia una y otra vez- no sabía que escribias, me gusta no es el estilo de Gorrillas pero me gusta, creo...que se siente medio raro, generalmente esto es cursi para mi...

_Y para mi, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y debia escribirlo antes de que explotara mi corazón.- El satanista la besó tiernamente y luego comentó:

_ Sabes? Mañana daremos un concierto en Francia, pero viajaremos muy tarde en la noche y nos alojaremos en un hotel al llegar, el concierto es recien mañana... y como que mientras los demás duermen.. tu sabes- dijo el riendo maliciosamente.

_ Yeah!... ... ... Un momento, QUE HACES QUE NO ESTÁN ENSAYANDO?

_ Murdoc corrió riendo a la sala de ensayo sonde la banda había empezado sin él.

Por la noche tras armar los bolsos con lo necesario para solo una noche, Damon y Jamie fueron a buscarlos y se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde abordaron el avión. Al llegar al hotel ya en Francia tuvieron un inconveniente con las habitaciones, había dos habitaciones de tres y una de dos, lo lógico era chicas por un lado, chicos por el otro y Damon y Jamie en la pequeña, pero Leez quería ir con 2D y Damon insistía en dejarle su habitación ocupando su lugar con las muchachas y Jamie con los muchachos, Murdoc lo impidió de inmediato al darse cuenta de las intenciones de del vocalista rubio.

_ Lo siento lobita, Face-ache viene conmigo, tú vete con las otras niñas.- Cuando ya todos dormían Akuma se levantó despacio y sin despertar a sus compañeras se quedó en el pasillo donde Murdoc la esperaba tras previo acuerdo. El la tomó entre sus brazos besándola profundamente mientas ella le alborotaba el cabello, el beso se volvía mas apasionado el la empujó contra una pared aprisionándola con sus brazos y comenzó a hurgar debajo de la remera de ella. En ese momento el secretó se derrumbó cuando alguien que tampoco estaba en su cama los vió y reclamó

_ MURDOC!! Deja en paz a Akuma no puedes obligarla a nada si ella no quiere.- era Damon que enceguecido por su obsesión no veía que la demonio también lo disfrutaba.

_ Quien dijo que la estoy obligando?- rió Murdoc demostrando que todos los hombres son animales marcando territorio.

_A...Akuma.. es..es... cierto?

_ Pues...-Akuma no quería desacreditar a Murdoc pero quería que se mantuviese en secreto, finalmente decidió que su pelinegro era mas importante.-Muds y yo llevamos casi un mes juntos.- Damon se desmayó estruendosamente despertando a los demás que salieron a ver que pasaba. A los pocos minutos volvió en si y vió a su adorada ojiverde junto al bajista.

_Tú Niccals, esa adorable y delicada niña no debería estar contigo, eres una bestia, ella es tan... – se dio cuenta algo tarde de que había abierto la boca demás pues todos mirabas a la extraña pareja mientras ellos miraban con odio al vocalista.

_ Akuma tu y Murdoc-san están juntos?- interrogó la nipona, a lo que la susodicha bajó la cabeza un poco

_ hace como un mes.. pero ustedes no debían saberlo, diablos...Con permiso, me voy a dormir- dijo dándole un beso a su pareja y entrando a su cuarto.

_ Hum... Leez, tu eres su amiga, habla con ella.-ordenó Murdoc mas imperativo que comprensivo yéndose también a su cuarto. Todos se retiraron a dormir, Leez intento hablar con su amiga pero esta fingía dormir para no ser molestada.

En la mañana siguiente Akuma se puso un vestido corto negro con una franja blanca abajo no al final sino algo mas arriba y una que iba desde el cuello que era alto hasta debajo de todo formando una enorme cruz invertida, se hizo sus clásicas dos colas de caballo y se calzó sus botas militares.. aun todos dormían pero ella salió de su habitación. Con sigilo entró al cuarto de los chicos, se acercó al bajista y lo besó mientras dormía, el no se despertó. Ela salió nuevamente y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar. No pasó un minuto y leez bajaba la escalera, tenia el cabello en dos colas muy pequeñas a la altura del cuello y la gorra de 2D (la de demon days) una remera negra con tres corazones rojos y un pantalos largo con muchos bolsillos escocés rojo.

_ Estas mejor, amiga? –se preocupó la loba.

_ Algo...supongo. si no fuese porque la banda lo necesita entregaría a Damon con papi. Hum...

_ Tranquila, a todos nos parece genial que alguien mantenga a raya a Murdoc, mejor aun si es por amor y no por obligación.- comieron un par de croissants (Franceses complicados, acá son medialunas) y subieron por Noodle.

_ Vamos Noods, hay que despertar a los muchachos tienen una hora para alistarse. La nipona con su falda negra y su remera púrpura claro con un conejito se unió a las muchachas y fueron a despertar a los demás, entraron al cuarto de los muchachos y los mojaron con agua fría del minibar.

El concierto fue un éxito, el publico los ovacionaba con animo y pedían mas, la banda les concedió un ultimo tema que fue El Mañana y se fueron.

Se subieron directo al avión privado en el que solo iban ellos, piloteado por Jamie quien se levantó un momento y le dijo al peliazul:

_ D, esta en piloto automático, tu solo mira que esa luz roja no se encienda, si es así oprime ese botón.- era inútil, 2D estaba en su mundo saltando junto a una ovejita arco iris.

_ hum, que dijo Jamie? Algo de oprimir ese botón.. OK.-lo oprimió y el avió salió del automático, cuando Jamie salió de su urgencia en el baño era tarde el avión se estrellaba contra una isla pequeña en pleno mar Mediterráneo.

Wow me parece que las cosas se ponen raras esta ves... Sobrevivirán? Disculpara la banda a 2D después de su total falta de cerebro o la negligencia del dibujante al dejar a cargo al cabeza hueca es culpable?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo episodio...


	2. Chapter 2

La banda y sus amigos se encontraban varados en una isla y no había manera de salir, pues, el avión estaba destrozado.

_ WIIIIIIIII...son vacaciones sorpresa Muds?- preguntaba el peliazul con su enorme sonrisa de niño inocente.

_ Aquí tienes tu sorpresa, Face-ache- dijo el bajista molesto azotando a su vocalista.

_ Leez-san, Akuma-chan, deberían llevar a los muchachos a buscar agua y comida- dijo la suplicante princesa asiática a lo que las muchachas separaron a sus parejas antes de que el menor de ellos sucumbiera ante la ira del mayor.

_Vamos, amor.-dijo la diablesa arrastrando a Murdoc hacia el bosque.

Y tu, cariño ven conmigo- dijo la loba tomándolo de la mano.

AKUMA Y MURDOC:

La pareja se dirigió por un sendero entre la maleza adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque. Una vez que llegaron a un amplio claro el pelinegro empujó a su princesa contra un árbol y rodeándola con sus brazos la besó apasionadamente. Ella por su parte comenzó a levantar su vestido y a su ves la camiseta de su novio haciendo contacto piel a piel.

_ Oh por Dios!! Consignase una habitación! Algunos no apetecemos ver vuestros actos impuros.- Dijo alguien desde detrás de ellos

_ si te molesta vete, Viejo, yo hago lo que quiero donde quiero-dijo el bajista al voltearse y para su asombro lo que allí vió no tenia ningún sentido. Un delicado unicornio Blanco con las crines blancas algo rosaseas los observaba indignados. La pareja observaba al animal boquiabierta ya que un unicornio en una isla perdida en el mediterráneo y que además hablara era algo extraordinario.

_ Oye Unicornio- espetó la ojiverde- acaso tu raza no se extinguió cuando luego del diluvio el de arriba castigo su soberbia?

_ Pues fíjate que algunos no somos soberbios princesita.- respondió indignado el animal.- mi nombre es Hugo, Hugo el unicornio.

_ Esto deben verlo los demás, hay que llevarlo a la playa-dijo el satanista y los tres se dirigieron a la playa con el resto de los náufragos.

LEEZ Y 2D:

La dibujante y el tecladista caminaron por otro sendero un poco mas alejado por la playa pero que también dirigía al bosque luego de media hora de caminar de la mano platicando sobre la diferencia entre un vegetal y una ardilla (que 2D no terminó de entender) llegaron a una laguna pequeña pero suficiente para cargar agua hasta que pudieran salir de la isla. Como hacia mucho calor se quitaron la ropa mas externa y se metieron al agua. Momentos después la pelirroja sintió que la rozaban allí donde no da el sol.

_ Stuart!- dijo algo sonrojada lo cual era mucho en su blanca piel- no deberíamos hacer esto aquí.

_ Hacer que?- preguntó e con su habitual inocencia.

_ tu sabes... "eso" ... me rozaste justo allí abajo.

_ Yo no fui fue Teté!!

_ Lo siento, creo que he sido yo-dijo alguien desde el agua y cuando Leez lo vio casi se desmaya al notar que su interlocutor era un pulpo morado con galera y monóculo.

_ Mi nombre es Lenny.-se presento el animalito. La pareja decidió llevar al pulpo con el resto a la playa pero el animal ofreció un transporte mas rápido.

_ Permítanme- dijo Lenny mientas silbaba. Un Elefante no muy grande, Rosado y con un monóculo y una galera iguales a las del pulpo apareció de entre la maleza.

_ Llamabas, Lenny?

_ Si Raféalo, podrías llevarnos a mi y a mis invitados a la playa?- el elefante se inclino para que subieran a su espalda y algo extrañados los enamorados subieron seguidos por el pulpo. Y este empezó a dirigirse hacia la laya como habían pactado.

Una ves que llegaron a la Playa notaron como por la otra senda también llegaban Murdoc y Akuma junto al animal que los acompañaba.

_ WOAAAAHHH!!!-dijeron al unísono Noodle y Russel, la impresión de ver a los acompañantes de sus amigos fue demasiada.

_ Es... es.. HERMOSOOO! –dijo 2D viendo al unicornio y corrió a abrazarlo. El mítico animal lo miró extrañado, hasta que advirtió la presencia del elefante.

_ Raféalo!!-se impactó Hugo

_ Otra vez tú Hugo, mejor me voy, yo ya no quiero verte.-respondió el elefante.

Todos miraban la escena sin poder dar crédito a la situación.

_ Disculpadlos, es que Hugo es la ex-pareja de Raféalo-comento el pulpo.

_ JA SABIA QUE ERAN GAYS- se mofo el bajista cuando el elefante con todo el enfado exclamó:

_no hables así de Hugo!!- y trato de embestir al satanista que no corrió peligro gracias a que Akuma lo empujo justo a tiempo.

_ Rafa... me defendiste!- saltó el unicornio rozándose contra la rugosa piel del elefante rosado y luego se fueron juntos caminando por una senda mientras el pulpo los seguía con pequeños saltitos despidiéndose de la banda.

Nadie dijo nada, mas bien, nada había por decir.

Los muchachos volvieron a pensar ideas para salir de allí.

_ Hay que convocar gente d alguna manera para que nos encuentre, no se, fuego o humo o algo- decía Jamie mientras Damon escuchaba su MP3 y canturreaba Sunday Sunday.

_Ya deja eso Damon.. aporta algo a la charla exigía con firmeza Noodle

_ Lo siento Noods, estaba escuchando música...

_ MUSICA!!! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

_ un concierto atraerá gente, si tocamos lo suficientemente fuerte alguien nos oirá y se acercara a ver que sucede, y las señales de radio podrían ser interferidas por nuestros amplificadores.- dijo Leez con entusiasmo y todos se pusieron a armar un concierto improvisado con todo lo que había en el avión... los cables de los amplificadores los pusieron dentro de cubetas llenas de anguilas eléctricas que Leez y Akuma molestaban para generar electricidad.. y empezaron a tocar Clint Eastwood a todo volumen llamando la atención de un par de barcos.

_Stuart...Stu, despierta- intentaba e despertar a su novio la loba

_ Leezie? Donde estoy?

_ Estamos bajando las cosas en el aeropuerto de Londres...ya estamos aquí.

_ pero y la isla?

_ Cual isla?

_ la de el elefante rosa y el unicornio y el pulpo.. y la oveja arco iris.

_ Debes haberlo soñado, te desmayaste de cansancio por tus migrañas mientras Jamie te hablaba.

Cuando el vocalista miro a su alrededor vio como todos bajaban cosas del avión mientras Akuma y Murdoc se besaban dulcemente en un rincón cerca de la cabina de mando.

_ Necesito unas aspirinas.-exclamo 2D

XD esto se me fue de las manos.. quedo muy bizarro.. pero ahora que vuelvan a Kong tengo mas historias que contarles sobre la vida de nuestros protagonistas y añadiré nuevos personajes... no olviden participar del concurso que plantee en el foro ^^

Matta Ne!!


End file.
